The Defenders
by GoreslashDOW
Summary: A boy sets out on his journey with a shiny ralts and a shiny absol. But there is something wrong. Why is he effected by perish song and why does he have a red eye.
1. Chapter 1

**This won't be in the anime or a specific game. What I'm going to do is make**

 **up my own region with my own cities. Enjoy!**

I woke up slowly in my bed. I sat up and looked around my room with bleary

eyes. My mind felt slow. I sat up quickly remembering what happens today. I flew down the stairs.

"It's my birthday!" I yelled.

"Yes, yes. Sit down, I made chocolate chip pancakes."

"Yesh!" I said, my voice was muffled by the pancakes I had already shoved

into my mouth. I devoured my pancakes and was just out the door when…

"Wait."

"Yes, mom?"

"I have something to give to you, from your father."

"Dad sent me a birthday present?"

"Sure, let's put it that way."

I didn't ask about that I quickly opened the letter from my father.

 _Dear Xabiere,_

 _I'm sorry, so sorry I couldn't be there for you. I got mixed up in_

 _something big and, I won't be coming home. I've told your mom to give you this on your birthday before you get a starter from the professor. If you head into the forest, you will meet the guardians of the forest. They will help you._

 _Love,_

 _Daddy._

There were tears in my eyes. "So," I said with a cracked voice, "I guess I'll

go to the forest then."

"Okay, if that's what your dad wants."

I wandered through the forest for hour until I fell down the hill. When I got up

I looked and saw a big swarm of beedrills. I turned and ran and they followed me. Ten minutes into the chase they disappeared. When I turned around, I hit something soft. I fell to the ground and looked up. There was a blue gardevoir. She crouched down and reached out her arms. She put her, what are they? Hands? Well, she put them on my face. And then squished my cheeks.

" _He's so cute!_ " I heard a voice in my head. It must have been the gardevoir.

" _We are not taking in another human, bad enough we took in one._ " a more

male voice said in my head. A absol with a red horn walked out behind her. " _Well, you look lost young one._ "

" _He looks just like him, this must be the son he talked about."_

" _He, does look like him. Boy, what is your name?"_

"Xabiere."

" _What is your favorite color?"_

"I can't decide between blue and black."

" _What is the name of your first pet._ "

"His name was fluffy."

" _What was he?_ "

"He was a snake."

" _What was…"_

" _Know you're just being mean."_ the gardevoir said. " _You know it's his son."_

" _Fine, your father was our friend, so we'll help you out, aren't you going to_

 _go through the pokemon league?"_

"Yes."

" _Kids, come out!"_

" _Yeah! We don't have to hide anymore."_ a male voice said. Another red

absol came out followed by a blue ralts.

" _I don't know, he's new."_ a shy voice said.

" _Stop being soft Angel._ " the male, who I think is the absol said.

" _Guys, be quiet."_ the older absol said.

" _Ok, father."_ the younger absol said.

" _Now these two will be your companions on your journey."_ the gardevoir said.

"You're giving me your children? Why?"

" _To help them grow, isn't that what your mom is doing. Letting you grow in a_

 _way you wouldn't if she protected you and kept you home."_ the older absol said.

"That's, deep. And true, I understand. Will I capture them in pokeballs?"

" _No, I trust they will stay with you. You'll stay with him, right?"_ The gardevoir

glared at them.

" _Yes_ ," Angel said.

" _Well..."_ the absol.

" _Kamal?"_ the gardevoir said in a warning tone.

" _Fine, I'll stay with him."_ the absol said.

" _Good, well, Angel here will teleport you back to your home._ "

" _Take my hand and think about your room."_ Angel said, wobbling over, her

blue hair shaking. I took her hand while thinking about my room. Everything turned to white and I appeared in my room. I immediately ran over to the trash bin and emptied my stomach.

"Is that you Xabiere?" my mom called from downstairs.

"Yeah, do you have any pancakes left?" I called back.

"Yes, why?"

"It's a long story." I looked down at Kamal.

" _I'm not saying a word, you're all on your own."_ he smirked up at me.

Ten minutes later

"So, these will be your starter pokemon?"

"Yes."

"Take good care of them, they are rare pokemon and shinies which makes

them more valuable. That will make them a target."

"Okay mom." I stood up, "Bye mom, love you!"

"Love you."

I walked out the door. Together we walked into the first forest.

" _What is your favorite color_?" Angel asked.

"You would have heard that when we were talking with your parents, you're just trying to

make small talk aren't you."

" _Yeah._ "

"Don't worry, you'll warm up to me pretty soon."

" _Soon, sure._ " Kamal said.

"Well… what was that?"

" _What is… oh. That seems to be some beedrill._ " Kamal said.

"Beedrill!"

" _They want to kill you._ "

"I have a new version of the pokedex." I put on a pair of glasses. The dexglass. "This will enable me to see your moves. I am a dead man."

 _"Why?"_

"You aren't very strong, so run!"

" _I know perish song._ "

"I really have to learn how to scroll on this thing. Start singing!" He started a song so sad and haunting I couldn't describe it. Immediately I felt tired. I heard flops behind me as the beedrill fell to the ground. "Could… you… stop… sing...ing...now?" I said as I fell to one knee.

" _No… has… to take… full… effect._ " He said. I pulled out my phone. I pressed 393 on my phone before everything went black.

POV change

"Hey we just got a call from outside Nila Town." Someone called out.

"What did they say?" I called back.

"Nothing but they haven't hung up."

"I'll take care of it, Silver!"

" _Yes, master?_ "

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

The silver ninetails smirked. " _Well, you are my master? Aren't you?_ "

"Whatever just teleport to Nila town."

" _Got it. Boss._ "

"Well it's an improvement." I said as I put my hand on her head. Everything turned to white and then we were at the entrance to Nila town. We ran into the forest and saw an unconscious trainer, shiny absol, shiny ralts, and about 20 to 40 beedrill.

" _He didn't have to use perish song, I could've easily taken them._ "

"There is just one thing bothering me."

" _It's bothering me too._ "

"We need to get him to a pokecenter."

" _I'll teleport us to the nearest one in Kek City._ "

"Ok." Everything turned white again. I had brought along the trainer, his absol, and his ralts. We then handed them over to the nurse there.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear boredommaster,

Thank you for reviewing but, WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? IT'S STUPID!

 **Angel, Ralts, lvl 6, knows growl, confusion**

 **Kamal, Absol, lvl 11, knows razor wind, perish song, quick attack, leer**

Kamal POV

I woke up in what looked like a hospital bed. There was Kamal laying down on the floor

beside my bed and Angel lying at my side. There was a little button that said "PRESS WHEN YOU WAKE UP" I pressed it and Nurse Joy walked in about a minute later.

"You called?" She said.

"I woke up, it said press when you wake up."

"Ah yes, you were brought here by a police woman. You should rest before you go."

"Okay, well while I wait I should learn how to use this thing." My dexglass was on the end table. I picked them up and put them on. They booted up and Angel and Kamal were saved. After a few minutes I found out how to scroll. I got up and went to a pokemon holden place in the back. There was a kid with a gray fennekin.

"So, you've got a shiny too?" I said to him.

"Yeah, so want to battle?"

"Sure, my name is Jerel."

"Xabiere."

"Ok, well go Siwili!"

"Go, Angel!"

"Siwili use ember!" The fennekin shot some flames at angel.

"Angel use confusion!" The flames hit Angel and did some damage but she did more damage than the fennekin. Siwili staggered around.

"Dangit! He's confused! Try using scratch!" Siwili ran at Angel.

" _What do I do?_ " Angel asked.

"Angel switch out with Kamal!"

" _Nice!_ "

"Use quick attack and intercept it!" Kamal ran at Siwili and hit him hard.

" _WHOOOO!_ "

"You don't have to yell!" I yelled back.

"What?" Jerel asked.

"Both my pokemon are telepathic."

"Oh, Siwili is too."

" _Silly rabbit, kicks are for trids._ " She said

"Must still be confused. Use razor wind!" The wind hit fennekin and blew Siwili back and he was knocked out. Jerel tossed me some money.

"No fighting here! This is a hospital and I won't let it turn into a Gym!" Nurse Joy came running out.

"How convenient you happen to notice right when we're finished. Were you watching us?" Jerel squinted at here.

"That is not your concern! Get out!"

"Can you heal our pokemon?" I asked.

"Fine."

We walked out of the pokecenter and both got some pokeballs. We then headed into the forest to the next town. I felt a sting on my leg. I looked down to see a skorupi with it's two stingers in my legs. I yanked my leg out of it's grasp and yelled. "Angel, use confusion!"

It hit the skorupi and threw it back. I tossed a pokeball and it rocked three times. My dexglass updated and I saw,

 **Skorupi, lvl 7, knows bite, poison sting, leer, knock off.**

I also saw a square in the corner. I clicked on it and saw,

 **Angel level up! Learned double team!**

"Nice, I OWWWW!"

" _What's wrong master?_ "

"The pain from the sting is finally kicking in."

"Oh don't be a baby." Jerel laughed.

"Shut up, I'm going to go train Angel."

" _I'm not that weak._ " she protested.

" _Really? I didn't know that._ " Kamal said, chuckling.

"Wait, before you go, what is wrong with your eyes?" Jerel asked.

"I have a condition called Heterochromia iridum, I have different colored eyes, one green and one red, not many people notice that.

We fought for a while and after everything I checked my pokemon.

 **Angel, lvl 11, knows confusion, double team, teleport, and disarming voice**

 **Kamal, lvl 13, knows razor wind, perish song, quick attack, and pursuit**

 **Skorupi, lvl 12, knows poison sting, bite, knock off, and pin missile**

Seems like I have a pretty good team put together. I think I'll challenge the gym tomorrow. But first…

" _So where are we going to sleep?_ " Kamal whined.

" _I'm sure that master has a plan."_ Angel, who was riding on his back, replied.

" _I doubt it, but why do you call him master, you're not his slave._ "

" _Well, he's our master, what else would I call him_ "

"You could call me by my name."

" _What? That's kind of random._ " Kamal said, confused.

"You were arguing, and Angel asked what else she should call me."

" _You shouldn't have heard that. We were specifically hiding our thoughts from you._ "

"I heard it loud and clear, weird. Also about sleeping, I hadn't thought of that."

" _What if wild pokemon get us while we're sleeping?_ " Angel said sounding scared.

"Well, won't you sense them coming?"

" _Not really, it might wake me up, but I'm not that psychically strong."_


	3. Chapter 3

We slept on the side of the road. When we woke up luckily nothing was out of place. The was a weedle on my leg. I picked it up by it's little head and chucked it as hard as I could.

"Ok, well what should we do know?"

" _Food._ " Kamal said.

"Finally, you're awake." A person was standing beside us. She was wearing a police uniform. She had a silver and blue ninetales. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Well hi, who are you?"

" _No Xabiere, it's hi, how are you._ " Kamal snickered.

"I am Alexa, I'm the person who got you after you passed out. From beedrills."

"There were a bunch of them." I protested.

"Also, I wanted to help you out, I'll give you some breakfast.

Meanwhile, **(I can't believe I just said that)**

? POV

I was sleeping peacefully in my hammock when I was nudged awake by Midori. I rubbed my eyes. She was hovering right beside me. " _Silver is back._ "

"Silver? Yay!" I swung down using the tree branches.

Xabiere POV

Alexa cook us some pancakes using Silver, her ninetales, made the fire. I was stuffed, when a kid, maybe a year older than me, jumped in front of me. I stumbled and fell backwards. While I was on my back I saw a green beedrill. "Kamal, Beedrill! KILL IT!"

" _Okay!_ " He shot off blasts of air that hit the beedrill. The beedrill flew down to finish him, before Alexa jumped in front of it. I then knocked her down because I was doing the same, just a second later.

"Midori? What are you doing?" Alexa got up. The beedrill, Midori? buzzed. "I don't care that he attacked first, you can't stab random pokemon. Now…" she sighed, "Silus, please let go of Silver." The kid was basically smothering the poor ninetails. " He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Sorry Alexa, you just haven't visited, I've been lonely." he said.

"You live with the guardians of this forest."

"Yeah, but I miss you."

"Awww," I smiled. "someone has a crush."

"We are brother and sister." Silus said.

"Adopted." Alexa corrected.

"Yep, we were raised by the guardians of this forest."

" _We didn't get any adopted humans._ " Kamal complained.

"Be quite Kamal."

"So you're the children of guardians too?" Silus asked.

" _Yep!_ " Angels hair waved back and forth.

"Awesome!"

"What are guardians?" I asked.

"They are extremely powerful shiny pokemon. They guard different areas of

the Kelemi region. They have telepathy even if they aren't physic."

"Cool."

"Quite."

"Hey you made some new friends." Jerel was walking away from the next

town.

"Where are you going? The town is that way." I smiled. "Anyway, how you

doing?"

"I'm doing good, how's that skorupi sting?"

"It's doing terrible, it's swollen and it hurts."

"Have you dug out the stingers?"

"What stingers?"

"Poison sting leaves a stinger."

"Oh, no."

"Idiot."

"Shut up!"

"Let's get these things out then." I pulled up my pants a little to show my

sting wounds. I squeezed the wound and a summer came out. I grabbed it and pulled it out. A long string of mucus came out with it.

" _That's disgusting._ "

"Quite Siwili."

I pulled out the other stinger with an equally long string of mucus. A small

dribble of pus came out of the hole. Pleasant.

" _Is it over yet_ " Angel had turned away.

"Except for the small bit of pus dribbling out, yes.

" _Cool._ " Kamal stared.

" _Stop staring at his pus holes._ " Angel said.

" _But they're cool._ " Kamal whined. " _The was pus is slowly flowing out his_

 _wounds._ "

" _I am going to throw up._ "

"Kamal stop staring." I took some gauze and wrapped it around my ankle.

" _But they're all swollen and stuff!_ _I want to stare at them some more._ "

"That's disturbing."

" _Thanks._ "

"Let's go fight the gym leader!"

"You shouldn't, she destroyed me" Jerel laughed.

"One, You are still here? I thought you were gone by now."

"No, this is too fun to watch."

"Two, what pokemon does she use?"

"Rock."

"Well, you have your fennekin, which is a fire type that is weak against rock. Angel has confusion and disarming voice which both do damage normally. Kamal also has pursuit which also does damage normally. Also Skorupi only has one move that doesn't do damage normally."

"How do you know that?" he asked. I just tapped my DexGlass. "I downloaded a type effectiveness app."

"How did you afford that?"

"I dunno? My mom bought it."

"Well, I found out what level her pokemon are."

"Well what pokemon does she have?"

"She has two level 12 geodudes, and a level 15 nosepass."

"Well, crap. I'm going to have to train you guys some more."

" _Uhhhhhh, can't we relax today?_ " Kamal asked.

" _I would like to relax._ "

"Fine, we can relax."

"You look so insane." Jerel was laughing his butt off.

"SHUT UP!" Me, Angel, and Kamal all yelled at the same time.

 **Relax. That's funny. Well, I did two chapters today. Whooo! Hope you're liking this.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Oooh, look! It's a candy store!_ "

"Kamal, please take Angel to get some candy." I handed him some

Pokédollers. "I'm going to get some items to help us out."

" _Are you sure we should go off alone?"_ Kamal asked.

"You should be okay. Couldn't you contact me with telepathy?"

" _Sure, but if we're knocked out we couldn't contact you._ "

" _Telepathy could work in our sleep, but that's only happened when we had_

 _nightmares._ " Angel said thoughtfully.

" _Like that time when you had a nightmare about the Ariados._ "

" _I thought you wouldn't talk about that._ " Angel sadly looked at the ground.

"Kamal just get the Ralts some candy."

" _Yay!_ " Angel smiled. They wandered off to get some candy and I went and

talked to the pokemart cashier. He smiled.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, I would like five pokeballs and five potions."

"That would be 3500 Pokédollers."

"Thanks, here you go." He pulled out what I ordered.

"Thank you." I pulled off my backpack and put the things I bought into my

backpack.

" _Xabiere! Help! We're in the alley by the candy shop!"_ I ran out the store

ignoring a weak, "Please come again?" I found the candy shop and ran into the alley beside it. I saw two men in black suits with red Rs on the front. There was Angel and Kamal, but they were wrapped up by two snake pokemon. The snake pokemon squeezed and my pokemon cried out in pain.

"Let my pokemon go!"

"What are you going to do about it? Go, shinx!" One of the guys threw a

pokeball and a black and blue pokemon. It looked abused. "Tackle!" The shinx charged at me.

"I said, LET THEM GO!" My red eye started throbbing. A blast seemed to emanate from

my body. It knocked back the snake pokemon, which my DexGlass identified as Arboks, and the men in black suits.

"Dude, we better scram! He's got red fire in his eyes!"

"Arboks, shinx, come back!" The other guy recalled his pokemon and they ran.

"And don't come back!" I fell on my back and closed my eyes. "My head hurts."

" _I'm surprised you still have a body after a telekinetic blast of that power._ "

"You know, you're really smart Angel, I never told you this, but I really admire how smart you are.

" _You've known each other for three days._ " Kamal said. " _Also, I think I have a few broken ribs."_

"Known each other," I giggled. "That sound like we're dating. Hey Angel, are you free Saturday?"

" _I'll get his head, you get his legs."_ I felt his head lift me up. " _My ribs, really hurt. Can't we just call the Pokecenter?_ "

" _Telepathy doesn't work through phones._ "

"Let's go to the magical place where they heal your pokemon! The pokecenter! I saw that on a commercial as a little kid."

" _It's like he doesn't have a filter._ "

" _More like he filters out the smart things._ " Angel countered.

"Hey," I protested. "I have an IQ of 30!" I burst out laughing. "Just kidding, I have an IQ of 126. Also why is my hair green."

" _Your laughing brings me pain! I have broken ribs, and I think I'm passing out._ " My back dipped down a bit. " _Yeah, I'm passing out._ " Kamal collapsed under me. I hit my head and I passed out.

"You said he passed out from releasing a huge telekinetic blast?"

" _And hitting his head on the ground."_

"So, I know that trainers that train psychic can develop psychic powers, but you've been with him for three days?"

" _He must have had underlying psychic powers and I, along with strong defensive_

 _emotional feelings, unlocked them._ "

"When he wakes up, I'll have to congratulate him on chasing off those Team Rocket members. They've been stealing pokemon for a while here."  
"No need, I'm awake."

"Oh, do you need anything?" I identified the voice as a Nurse Joy.

"Painkillers."

"I'll get you some mild painkillers." I heard her walk out of the room.

"Where is Kamal?"

" _He's getting healed._ "

"So, what happened?"

" _Well, we were finding candy to get, and we realized you didn't give us any Pokedollars to buy it with, so we left the store to get some pokedollars from you. Then the Rocket guys attacked us with their Arboks. Then you came in. Red fire started coming out of your red eye._ ( **see black rock shooter** ) _Then, you unleashed a giant telekinetic blast, and they ran. You acted weird and we started carrying you back. Kamal passed out from pain, he had broken ribs from the arbok,and you hit your head and passed out too._ "

"Here, take these." Nurse Joy gave me some pills. I swallowed them with some water she gave me.

"Thanks." Nurse Joy bowed and left.

" _While we wait for Kamal to be healed, we should train your telekinesis._ "

"Okay, I'll try lifting this paper cup Nurse Joy gave me."

" _Wait… Well, it will be a good learning experience._ " I squinted at her, but

tried anyway. I concentrated on the cup and my right, red eye throbbed again. The cup did not lift, it crumpled up. Then it spontaneously combusted. That's not what's supposed to happen.

Angel laughed. " _That's why developing psychics usually use small rocks."_

"Rocks aren't known to be combustible. You're acting different, what

happened?"

" _I guess after you saved our lives, I warmed up to you._ "

"You really are smart."

" _Glad to see you're okay." Kamal walked in._

"Hey! You're back!"

" _They said I still had some bruising, I'll be fully healed by tomorrow._ "

"Awesome! We can take on the gym tomorrow!"

" _Ugghhh. Fine!"_

"Stop whining Kamal. Let's get some food, I saw a restaurant." We limped

out of the pokecenter. We were seated at a booth and a nice waitress came up to serve us.

"And what would you like to drink today?"

" _Milkshake!"_ Angel said.

" _Me too!_ " Kamal smiled.

"Three milkshakes please."

"Okay, what flavors?"

" _Chocolate!_ "

" _Same here!"_

"Two chocolate, and a mint cookies and cream."

" _Wait, they make those?_ " Kamal perked up.

"I'll be back with your milkshakes in a second, and you can figure out what you're going to

order."

"Thanks."

" _Could I have a Miltank steak?_ " Kamal asked.

" _The milkshake will be enough for me._ "

"You're good with just the milkshake Angel?" she nodded. "Well, I think we know what we

want then."

"Here are your milkshakes, are you ready to order?" she passed out the milkshakes.

"Yes, could we have a large Miltank steak and a Miltank burger?"

"Sure, fries or onion rings with your burger?"

" _You're choice, I'm okay with just the burger._ "

"Fries please."

"Okay, I'll be out with your food shortly."

"So, what should our strategy be tomorrow?"

" _Well, I think we should have Kamal take out the geodude._ "

" _I should be able to take him._ "

" _Then we should have Skorupi poison the nosepass…_ "

"Then switch out with you."

" _Once I'm down use Kamal to take him out._ "

"And if he isn't strong enough…" " _Hey!_ " "Finish it off with Skorupi."

" _Great minds think alike._ "  
" _It sounds like you're sacrificing me for a little bit of damage._  
"Sorry, your big part is in taking out the geodude."

"Here is your food, enjoy."

I yawned as I said, "Thank you."

"I hope you have a nice day!"

I smiled. "You too."

I dug into the steak she brought me. We ate quickly and I took some of the steak for Skorupi. He enjoyed more than I did. We set up my tent which we got after dinner. We fell asleep peacefully. I woke up to someone yelling. I got up slowly as to not disturb by sleeping pokemon further. I got out of my tent and saw a trainer with his pokemon. He had two pokemon behind him and a small pokemon in front of him.

"You stupid pokemon! Why are you so weak!?" He kicked the small brown pokemon which curled up.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"Teaching my pokemon what happens if you're weak." He spat at the shivering brown form.

"Why are you abusing this poor pokemon?"

"It's a weak…" He then said some words I will not repeat. I ran at him and punched him in the jaw.

"All pokemon have the ability to be strong."

He scoffed. "Not that crap, but if you really believe in it…" He chucked a pokeball which hit me in the gut. "Have it. I will remember you, and I will kick your but one day." He walked off, returning the two pokemon from behind him. I carefully picked up the small brown pokemon. That guy was an idiot. My DexGlass identified it as an eevee. Only level 5 though. It makes sense that he thought it was weak. Eevees aren't that powerful, but their evolutions are extremely powerful. This eevee will become a cornerstone of my team.

 **So, originally it was going to be the rocket's shinx that was being abused, and Xabiere was going to rescue it. I was going to do this because I have a really awesome luxray on my team in a pokemon hack called cloud white. It took out two elite four pokemon multiple levels above it. Now I'm going to have the eeveelution that I got in cloud white. Next chapter is going to have eevee healing and Xabiere taking on the first gym.**


	5. Chapter 5

" _XABIERE! WHERE ARE YOU?_ "

" **You don't have to yell! I found a person abusing a pokemon and I rescued it.** "

" _Good, you've got telepathy now._ "

" **I do, cool. I'm at the pokecenter.** "

" _Okay, we'll meet you there._ "

" **Bring the tent.** "

" _We've already packed up the tent._ "

"Your eevee will be fine. There was no permanent damage, you could come and pick him up later."

"Thank you Nurse Joy."

"You're welcome, have a nice day!"

I walked out of the pokecenter and headed out towards the forest. I saw Kamal running towards me with Angel riding on his back levitating the completely folded up tent in front of them. "What are you guys doing, you look like you're running from something?"

" _We are._ "

"Come on, I just want to catch you." There was a bug catcher running after them.

I sighed, "I was going to challenge a gym today!" I tossed out skorupi.

"Woah, are these your pokemon? Sorry, they looked rare. Now, time to battle!" He tossed out a pokeball and a beedrill popped out. "SKORUPI IT'S A BEEDRILL, RIP IT TO SHREDS!"

"Beedrill use fury attack." The beedrill flew at skorupi.

"Skorupi, catch it!" Skorupi extended its tail and caught the beedrill. "Now slam it into the ground." Skorupi slammed the beedrill into the ground. "Now, switch out with Angel, Angel use confusion." Angel's eyes glowed and the beedrill was slammed into the tree.

"No, beedrill can't hack it!" The bug catcher tossed some pokedollars at me and I caught them.

"Thanks for the battle."

"No, problem."

I walked off and headed to the pokecenter. "Oh, you're back already. I'm sorry, but you're eevee hasn't healed completely yet."

"No, I've come to heal my other."

"Okay, could I see them for a minute?" She took them and gave them back to me a minute later. "Here you go, all ready! Have a nice day!"

"Thanks, you too." I walked out out of the pokecenter and headed over to the gym.

"Through battling, I want to learn all about Pokémon." Roxanne greeted me.

"Okay. Go, Kamal!"

"Go, geodude!"

" **Kamal, let's do this! Run at the geodude and use pursuit, flinging him in the air. While he's in the air use razor wind. GO!** " Kamal ran at the geodude and his horn was wrapped in darkness and he upper cutted the the geodude and it went flying. While it was in the air, Kamal shot off blasts of air which intercepted the geodude in mid-air. The geodude hit the ground hard.

"Geodude, switch out with…"

"Kamal now!" While the geodude was switching out, Kamal used pursuit, which now did extra damage. "Your geodude has fainted. Next!"

She recalled the geodude and sent out her… other geodude. Crap.

" **Kamal, are you okay with taking another one?** "

" _Yes, I think I could be good._ "

" **Okay, also I noticed you leveled up.** "

" _Yeah, me too._ "

"Do the same thing as last time."

" **Okay.** "

"Geodude, use rock tomb." Geodude threw boulder at Kamal, who dodged most of the rocks until one was thrown right in front of him. He it it head on and was soon engulfed in, well, a tomb of large rocks.

"Kamal!"

"He can't hear you."

"Yes he can. **Kamal, use pursuit and hack your way out**."

" _Got it!_ " I saw flashes of darkness from inside the "tomb" and eventually

Kamal break through with fire in his eyes, sadly unlike me, not literally. He was breathing hard, so I was worried he might not be able to take the geodude.

"Geodude! Use rock throw!" Geodude threw another large rock.

"Kamal! **Use quick attack to get out of the way, then use perish song. That okay with**

 **you?"**

"Fine, I will." He quickly ran out of the way of the rock and started singing

again. I quickly put in the earplugs I bought yesterday. They were good, I couldn't hear anything. Eventually I saw both Kamal and geodude faint. I pulled them out and recalled Kamal. I sent out Skorupi and Roxanne threw out her nosepass.

"Skorupi, use knock off!" Skorupi jumped at the Nosepass and hit it in the, head? Body?

What do you call it? Whatever, he hit it which knocked the oran berry out of it's hand. Not sure how a Nosepass an hold anything with those hands, but… Who cares? "Now, follow up with bite!"

"Harden!" Right before Skorupi was able to attack the nosepass suddenly got harder and the bite didn't do as much damage as it would have.

"Now, while you're close! Use pin missile and target the joints." Skorupi shot pins into the nosepass' joints and she wasn't able to move. I switched out into Angel. "Use disarming voice!"

"Spin your arms to get rid of the pins!" Roxanne yelled. Nosepass was able to dislodge the pins, but only after Angel had hit her with disarming voice. "Use rock tomb!"

"Use confusion on him!" Angel's eyes glowed red and so did nosepass'. Nosepass stumbled backwards, and wasn't able to finish the rock tomb. He threw one rock but it fell back down and hit him.

"Good job, here you go." she walked up and handed me the stone badge. "Also have this." she gave a cd looking thing. A technical machine, or tm. "That's Tm39, or…"

"Rock tomb, it's a move that both does damage and slows down the target. Yes, I know."

"Wow, you're smart."

"Thanks." I walked out carrying the fainted Kamal. He was heavy, but I didn't want to use my telekinetic powers, as I might light him on fire. I was able to carry him to the Pokecenter, before I fell down. The nurse helped my pokemon and brought them back. A furry head lightly nudged me. I groaned. "Hello, who is this?"

" _It's the eevee you rescued._ " Angel said

"Oh, hello eevee." I reached out and rubbed it's head lightly. "How are you doing?"

"Eevee!" It said.

" _She says that you're her favorite trainer in the world, and thank you._ "

"You're welcome eevee."

 **Next chapter we train eevee some, and some more battles. This is Goreslash, signing out.**


	6. Update

**So, I'm not going to be able to write or update for a week, and I'm asking for a favor. Well, first be patient. If anyone is really reading this. Also, please review on what pokemon You want Xabiere to catch next. I don't want it to have a type that's airway in my team, except for a normal type, or a legendary. If no one reviews by the time I posy the next chapter, catch a pidgey. Just saying.**

 **Please review! You're all awesome!**


End file.
